The present invention relates to a device for interconnection of an outer catheter having a rigid end portion, and an inner catheter in a cutaneous passageway to be implanted in the body, for supply of drugs or the like. More particularly the invention relates to a cutaneous passageway for interconnection of an internal space inside the body and an external space outside the body, including a resilient, elastic seal enclosed in the passageway and forming a passage therethrough to receive an outer catheter therein, said passage reclosing by withdrawal of the outer catheter therefrom, and screw means for compressing said seal.
A passageway of this type is disclosed in FR-A-2135326.